There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural machines in use. Some agricultural machines are used for harvesting, planting, tillage, spraying or other operations.
By way of example, harvesting equipment can include equipment that harvests grain. Harvesting grain is a very power-intensive process. In fact, in some conditions, the harvesting capacity of a machine is limited by available machine power.
Such harvesting machines often have multiple different subsystems that are operational simultaneously. The power used in the harvesting operation can be affected by machine settings for the various subsystems. An operator can often make adjustments to various subsystems in order to modify the operation of those subsystems, or to modify the operation of the harvester as a whole. Modification of the operation of a subsystem can also change the power consumed by that subsystem.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.